beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orphan Toenails
Leave By the power invested in me, I want you to leave this wiki forever and ever. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 03:12, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :How many times do I have to tell you? Leave right now and never ever come back! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:29, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::After all I've done for you, this is how you treat me? -Orphan Toenails (talk) 15:32, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::No this is how I tell you. You're Fired!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:36, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, you're fired! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 15:41, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Because you are the evil god of vandalism, we will block you for attacking the wikia. ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ ::::::Well, go on and block me, then! Come on! Smite me, oh mighty smiter! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 16:01, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::ENOUGH OF THAT! Orphan Toenails, You leave me and GIJoeHasWon no choice, You're forever blocked from the Beast Wars Transformers Wiki for all time! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:13, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I still don't feel very blocked. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 16:18, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I'll block you for This, Orphan Toenails! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:29, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Please, go right ahead! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 19:30, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::LEAVE THE WIKI RIGHT NOW, AND NEVER EVER EVER COME BACK!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:12, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::You first! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 00:03, August 8, 2017 (UTC) No you first. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:15, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Harambe says never drink goat's milk on a Thursday morning or else you'll get really bad gas. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 00:20, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Not if GIJoeHasWon blocks you first. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:27, August 8, 2017 (UTC) What do you look like? So, who do youi look like, threat? Do you have a picture, so that the police will arrest you? ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ :Yeah, here's a picture.-Orphan Toenails (talk) 16:25, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Banished!!! Orphan Toenails, Your days of vandalizing pages on the Beast Wars Transformers Wiki are over. So I hearby banish you to exile from this wiki forever and ever!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:58, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm still here. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 19:59, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Not anymore! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:03, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Are you sure I'm not still here? I feel like I'm still here. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 20:06, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well you just leave me no choice. By the power invested in me as a good user, I demand you to get out of the wiki right now! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:40, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::What's in it for me? -Orphan Toenails (talk) 20:44, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Neither. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That doesn't even make any sense... -Orphan Toenails (talk) 00:03, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Blocked! Orphan Toenails, you are hear by blocked for all time. Bye-Bye! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 03:49, August 8, 2017 (UTC) : It's "hereby", not "hear by". I'm not actually blocked because you lack the ability to block people, and no amount of pretending will change that. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2017 (UTC)